


My Angel Of Music

by Animes_Trash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic, hyde plays the violin, kranz and guil are matchmakers, licht and hyde are fanboys for Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash
Summary: Kranz and Guil play matchmakers and want to finally make their two idiots, aka Licht and Hyde, realize they are in love. And they have a plan for it.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	My Angel Of Music

Kranz and Guil were sitting in a room. It was almost midnight, they had a cup of thea i their hand and they were talking. "Enough of this, Guil ! We need to do something for these two !" Kranz said, after he drank. Guil answered him "I agree. We can ask help to the others subclasses if we need to." Kranz nodded. 

The room was silent now. Both of them were searching for a plan. A plan who would make Lawless and Licht dating. Or at least, realize their feeling for each other.

They figured this out some days ago. Kranz knew Licht since he was a kid. He never saw the black haired boy in love, but when he saw how he was behaving with the Servamp after Tsubaki's attack, he guessed that was love. For him, it was pretty obvious. But given that Licht wasn't really used to these kinds of feelings, he asumed that he didn't understand what it was.

For Guil, it was pretty obvious that Lawless was in love. He remembered the times long ago, when Lawless was in love with Ophelia. The look he had on his eyes when he looked at her, was the same now with Licht, most of the times when he was listening to his piano. Sometimes he had a small blush on his cheeks, or just a dumb smile on his lips. He didn't know if Lawless was aware of his feelings, or just scared to admit them.

So, given that this two were uncapable to admit their feelings to the other, they decided it was their job to put them together. After a long silence, an idea popped in Guil's head. "Lawless can play the violin, and he's pretty good at it."

Kranz looked at him, and he picked up a book that was laying on the table between them. "That's one of Licht's favorite book. Knowing Lawless, I think he like it too ?" Kranz asked. "Yes, he does." Guil answered. Kranz was smiling, "Now, we have our plan. We just need to make sure it will work." He couldn't see it under his whale costume, but Guil was smiling too. After all these years, he was happy Lawless could find happiness again.

Lawless was walking in corridor. It was the afternoon and he just came back from his part-time job and he found a note in his room. Apparently from Licht. The note was telling him to come on the stage in the concert hall. It was where Licht was practising. He usually let him heard, but never some hours before a concert, because "I don't want a demon to listen to my angelic music just before I play it in front of people." he said. So Lawless was wondering what he wanted.

Licht was practising in the concert hall this time. Given that his piano for tonight was already there. H was enjoying it, because the hall is pretty big, so the sound resonates a lot. Plus, the room is emty. But then someone entered in it. The creaking of the door made Licht stop. He wanted to shout at the person, but then he saw Kranz.

"Hello, Licht ! I'm sorry to bother you, but can you come with me for a minute ?" Kranz asked. Licht was confused, "Okay, but why ? I'm practising." Kranz was searching for his words. "Well, hum, just come." Licht stood up and followed Kranz. He saw Guil with a sort of box in his hand before he entered another room with Kranz, who seemed to be in a hurry. "I just have to keep him here for 5 minutes, not more, not less..." Kranz thought to himself.

Lawless said hello to Guil when he saw him. After that, he was in front of the concerts hall's door. He was a bit scared to open it. What if Licht shouted after him because he came ? "Well, anyways, he was the one that asked me to come, after all." He entered the concert hall, finding him empty.

Not totally empty. There was Licht's piano and next to it, there was a violin. He walked up to the stage and he saw some sheets of music. He was surprised too see it was the sheet of the song "Angel Of Music" from "The Phantom of the Opera".

He loved this song, he played it on the violin before. Even if he was still confused to not see Licht anywhere, he didn't ask himslelf quesions. Maybe Licht let these sheets on purpose ? Another copy was on his piano. It's been a long time since he played, but he wanted to try again. With that, he began to play.

Meanwhile, Kranz was trying to keep Licht in the room. After a minute of silence, Licht spoke "So, what do you want ?". Kranz was searching his words, to save time. "Hum, Licht, do you remember that book, the Pantom of the Opera ?". It was a stupid question, of course Licht does. "Well, yes, it's my favorite book, but you know that." Licht was really confused. "Do you know the lyrics of the songs ? Like, could you sing them ?" He didn't plan to make Licht sing, but he didn't know what to ask.

"Of course I can, there's nothing an angel like me can't do." He did one of his sparkling pose. "Yeah, you're right...". "But you want me to sing or what ?" Licht asked, even more confused. "No, no ! I was just asking." Kranz just noticed he was running out of time. "finally", he thought. "So, why did you make me come here for ?" Kranz stood up. "It was nothing really important ! I forgot ! But anyways, go back to practise now !" he almost pushed Licht out of the room.

At this point, Licht was lost. But he decided to go back to the concert hall. As he walked closer to the room, he heard some music notes, that a song he knew very well. He pushed the door and he saw Lawless, a violin in his hand, playing. It was a song he loved, "Angel of Music". Lawless didn't notice him when he entered the room. He walked up to the stage and, he didn't know why, he began to sing the lyrics.

"Where in the world, have you been hiding ? Really, you were perfect"

When he heard Licht, Lawless turned back and was a little scared and confused. But he didn't stop playing as Licht continued.

"I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor ?"

As he sang, he walked to his piano and sit. He began to play too. This song was a duet, so it was Lawless's turn to sing. Licht was a little scared he wouldn't sing and just stop playing.

"Father once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he's appear... Now as I sing, I can sense him ! And I know he's here !" 

Licht's heartbeat began to beat even more faster. The first thing is that he found that Lawless play really well, and the seconde is that he found his voice beautiful. Lawless continued.

"Here in this room, he calls me soflty ! Somewhere inside, hiding... Somehow I know he's always with me... He, the unseen genius !"

He watched Licht, smiling at him. Licht continued to sing. He never heard his Eve sing and he had to admit that his voice was even more beautiful like that.

"Hyde, you must have been dreaming ! Stories like this can't come true ! Hyde, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you !"

Licht chooses to replace the original name by the one of Hyde. When he heard his name, Hyde began to blush. He walked closer to Licht, still playing perfectly, and he continued to sing.

"Angel of music, guide and guardian ! Grant to me your glory."

Licht continued, blushing a bit due to the small distance between them.

"Who is this angel ? This..."

And now they began to sing together, looking each other in the eyes.

"Angel of music, hide no longer ! Secret and strange angel..."

In the original song, the two character talk a little a the end of the song. But, without talking, they both ended the song with the right notes.

Now, Lawless was sitting next to Licht. They were both red, their hearts beating really fast and they look at each other in the eyes.

Without any words, Lawless put his violin on the piano. He placed a hand on Licht's hips and he pulled him closer. Licht put his hands around Lawless's neck. They were both trembling, but naturally, their lips was meet each other. It was a soft kiss, but full of passion and of love. After that, Lawless told to Licht "I love you, my Angel of Music." At what Licht answered "I-I love you too, my Demon of Music." With that, they kissed again, hugging each other thightly.

In the stands, Kranz and Guil were hidden. They watched the whole scene, and they shooked each other hand. Their plan had worked.


End file.
